Harry Potter and the Shadows
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: They are coming. They're coming to ruin us, take us, and most importanatly, kill us. Better than it sounds. Please read! May contain Draco/Hermione or Harry/Hermione. Maybe both.     Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is my first Harry Potter fan-fic, so please be nice! I originally was only going to post this when I finished my Sonny with a Chance and Wizards of Waverly Place fan-fics but I just decided to post it now. Please tell me if I should continue. = ) Takes place after The Prisoner of Azkaban.

Bt the way, I'm going to dedicate this story to Smile. Laugh. Shine, because she was one of the first people to comment on my other stories, so she's awsome an deserves it. I hope she reads it but she might not, either way, I'm dedicating it to her. = )

* * *

Chapter 1

A young girl, around the age of 10, named Aly, rushed foward. Tall leafless trees towarded over her. She lived in a small town named Suta. It was surronded by forests which Aly was now running through. Aly didn't know how she had awakened them, but for some reason they were coming after her. Actually, Aly wasn't even sure it was _she_ who awakened them. She was guessing she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, but that wasn't good enough.

"Just leave me alone!" Aly exclaimed.

But they continued to surge foward. Now, you may be wondering what was coming after this small little girl. Well, truth be told, it was _shadows_. I know what your thinking, something along the lines of ya right, but it's true. Thousands of shadows following this one little girl. But this wasn't any ordinary girl. It was her birthday, and in just a few hours she would be receiving an acceptence letter from Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But Aly didn't know about that yet, and she also had no idea why those shadow creatures were coming after her. She just ran. But pretty soon, those small little legs weren't fast enough.

"What do you want?" She screamed as the creatures came closer.

"Who are you?" She screamed tripping over a branch.

The shadowy creatures came and surronded her, until everything around her was black, and very slowly, they swallowed her in.

* * *

Harry Potter sat on his bed waiting for Hedwig, his owl, to return with the newpaper for wizards, called the Daily Prophet. He was eager to hear about the missing reports of Wizards and Witches. There had been a HUGE increase, for what reason no one was sure. Hedwig flew in and dropped the paper and a letter onto Harry's lap. Harry picked up the newspaper.

There was a picture of a girl around the age of ten on the cover. Harry read the article next to it. The girl's name was Aly Hender and would have been attending Hogwarts, if it wasn't for her dissapearence.

Harry sat the news paper next to him on his bed. He picked up the letter and tore it open.

Dear Harry,

I hope you are having a good summer, even though we have only been out of school for around two weeks. I am writing this for a different reason though. I am sure you have heard of the strange dissapearences of young wizards and witches. Well, Ron has been taken. Professor Dumbledor has sent me a letter telling so, and that he would like to speak to us both. I will arrive at your house at midnight on the 3rd of June. Be ready for a long journey I suppose. Dumbledor will probably have us in for a suprise.

Love,

Hermione

Harry was shocked. Ron had been taken? How come no news of this had been in the newspaper? He stared at the letter very blankly. How could this be true? He re-read the letter again and again. It was the 3rd of June today. He looked over at his clock.

11:59.

There was a tap on Harry's window.

* * *

COMMENT!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, hopefully ya'll like this chapter. It's not really exciting, but oh well. Please comment and tell me if you like it. I would really appreciate it. = )

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Harry jumped off his bed and ran to his window. "Hermione!" He exclaimed.

Hermione flew into the room. She was riding her broomstick, which she wasn't the greatest at riding on. She jumped off it and squezzed Harry in a hug. "It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed. "Are you ready to go?"

"No, I actually just got your letter." Harry said, holding up Hermione's letter.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed hitting him. "Come on! I'll help you pack. We need to get going."

Hermione hustled around Harry's room, looking for things he would need. While getting down a spell books on one of Harry's shelves, Hermione accidentally knocked over a picture frame, causing a loud crash. "Hermione!" Harry hissed. "My uncle may have heard you."

And Harry's uncle did, indeed, hear the crash. He came running up the stairs. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, BOY!" He exclaimed. He swung Harry's door open.

"Who's she?" He asked, pointing to Hermione.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Who's who?" Harry asked, pretending not to see her.

"The girl!" Mr. Dursley exclaimed.

"There's no girl." Harry said quickly.

"Petunia?" Mr. Dursley yelled down the stairs.

A few seconds later, Mr. Dursley's wife came bouncing up the stairs. "What i- who's she?" Mrs. Dursley asked.

"Who are you guys talking about? There is no one here besides us!" Harry said, spinning in circles.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley looked at each other. "DUDLEY!" they said in unison "What!" He yelled, coming into Harry's room. He caught sight of Hermione. "Who are you?" he asked. Only he didn't say it in a disgusted tone like Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had, he said it like... like... like he _liked _her.

"Who are you talking to? There's no-" Harry began but was cut off by Hermione.

"Oh, just give it a rest, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed stuffing a clean shirt into Harry's back-pack.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Mrs. Dursley exclaimed.

"WHO CARES!" Dudley screamed taking a step toward Hermione. Hermione took a step away.

Harry shook his head at Dudley. To his aunt, he said, "Her name is Hermione. She's my friend."

"_Best_-friend." Hermione corrected.

"Why would you want to be Harry's friend?" Dudley asked, saying Harry's name with disgust.

Hermione stopped packing for a second. "Your one to talk." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, feisty." Dudley said, smirking. He took another step toward Hermione.

"Why is she here? Is she one of _your _people?" Mr. Dursley asked.

"She was born from Muggles, I mean, normal people like you." Harry said knowing that the Dursley's had no idea you can be born from regular people and still be a very powerful wizard or witch.

"Well, I still don't know why she's here!" Mr. Dursley exclaimed.

"And you won't ever know." Hermione said picking up Harry's wand and handing it to him.

Mr. Dursley looked madder than he had in all the years Harry had known him. "What if I say you can't go?" He asked.

"You've been telling me since I got back, to go away. I think I have more than enough permission." Harry said grabbing his back-pack and broom.

"If you leave now, we will not be so kind. We will NOT let you return!" Mr. Dursley said.

Harry snorted. "Kind? More like the opposite to me." He said. He situated himself on his broom. "You ready?" He asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded. She grabbed Hedwig and put him in his cage. She then grabbed her broom and got on. "Let's go." She said. She turned back to the Dursleys. "For the record, I _am_ a witch."

Harry and Hermione flew out the window without another word.

"I'll wait for you!" Dudley yelled after Hermione. He heard a scoff in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, until I get more comments telling me what they think, I'm going to put this on hold. So this is the last chapter for a while. So if you read, please comment. This chapter is very bad and short, but it will get better. I have it all planned out. So please comment. Until I get more comments it will be on hold. So if you want more chapters, you need to comment.

I'de like to remind ya'll again, that this story is dedicated to Smile. Laugh. Shine.  
= )

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Harry Potter had flown all the way from his home, if you could call it that, to Hogwarts. The journey had been a long one, but had past by breezly with someone to talk to. Harry and Hermione were walking inside when Hermione deicided to speak up, "The letter Dumbledore sent said to go straight to Dumbledore's office."

Harry nodded and they set off toward Dumbledore's office. Once arriving, they saw the passage was open. "Come on." Harry said running up the stairs, he opened the door without knocking and ran inside.

"Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, Hermione, please come in and take a seat." Professor Dumbledore said calmly as ever. His long beard trailed down his chest making him look, well, old.

Harry and Hermione did as he said. "I am sure you two know of the Wizard and Witches dissapearences." Dumbledore said. The two students nodded. "And that Ron is one of the missing." Harry and Hermione nodded their heads sadly.

"Well, I believe I may have a lead." Dumbledore said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Not who, what." Dumbledor said.

"Um, ok, what is it?" Harry asked. He looked at Hermione who seemed just as confused as he was.

"Harry, I may have reason to believe this has something to do with your mother." Dumbledor said ignoring Harry's question.

"My mother?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Your mother was an excellent student. She did wonderful in each of her classes and was wonderful outside of them." Dumbledor said. "But there was one time, she messed up. Some people wouldn't even remember that this had happened. Probably not, except me."

"What did Harry's mother do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there comes a time in everyones life when they want to prove themselves. This happened at this stage of your mother's life." Dumbledor said.

"You see-" Dumbledor began but was cut off. The door swinged open.

"Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall screamed. "Come quick!"

Dumbledore, as well as Harry and Hermione, ran after Professor McGonagall. "What is it, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

But his question was answered the second they entered the entrance. "Oh my." Hermione exclaimed.

"This is what your mother did." Dumbledore whispered.

"What are they? They look like-" Harry began.

"Shadows." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, well they can't hurt us, can they?" Hermione said.

"These aren't normal shadows, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said.

The shadows climbed the walls and floors. The two professors and the two students backed up until they were against the wall, and even then they tried to fall backward. The shadow creatures kept approaching, faster now. "Do you know what to do?" Professor McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Dumbledore said, staring at the shadows that were closing in.

"What do they want?" Harry asked.

"Wizards and Witches." McGonagall said realization hitting her. She ran up to the shadows. They formed around her and sucked her in.

"What did she just do?" Harry exclaimed.

"I believe she was trying to offer herself as a sacrifice, so we could be saved." Hermione said.

"Well it didn't work!" Harry exclaimed.

The shadows were getting closer. "_Harry_." Hermione said, grabbing his arm.

The shadows were inches from them. "Protos Shado!" They heard a voice call.

A bright light was lit over the shadows. They were screeching in agony and shuffling back. The caster of the spell soon became apparent.

_Severus Snape._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, I'm only posting this chapter for the 2 people who actually posted reviews. Thank-you Smile. Laugh. Shine and 1wyldblonde.I got favorited by a few people and I want to say thanks for that but I really want some feedback. I'm not going to update again after this chapter until I get at least three more reviews. Please comment and tell me what you think! = )

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"Don't just stand there, Potter!" Snape exclaimed. "Help me!"

Harry and Hermione both rushed foward and stood next to Snape. Dumbledore did the same.

"Protos Shado!" Harry exclaimed. A small flicker of blue light came from his wand before dying out. "Protos Shado!" He exclaimed again.

He could hear Hermione failing in the attempt beside him. "What is going on here?" He heard a voice exclaim.

"Draco! Go back to my office." Snape exclaimed. Draco chose to ignore him. "What's up Potter, Granger?" He pulled out his wand and cast the spell perfectally.

The shadow creatures shrunk backward, schreeching. "How do you do that?" Hermione exclaimed. Draco, Snape, and Dumbledore were basically driving the shadows out of Hogwarts on their own.

"Talent." Was all Draco said before returning to his work. Harry finally managed to get a light going, as did Hermione. Once the shadows touched the ground outside of Hogwarts, they disappeared or scattered off into the Forbidden Forest.

"Thanks for the help, Potter." Snape said sarcastically.

Harry chose to ignore him. Hermione was completely focused on Draco. "How did you know that spell so well?" She asked.

"I told you, Mud-blood, it's just talent." Draco said.

"Do not use the name Mud-Blood in my presence or even out of it Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir." Draco said, though Harry and Hermione knew he wouldn't.

"We all need to have a discussion." Dumbledor said. "Meet me in the Potions classroom." He and Snape walked off.

"So, what are you doing here, Malfroy?" Harry asked rudely.

"Same as you, Dumbledore said that he wanted to see me." Draco answered.

"How long have you been here?" Hermione asked.

"A couple weeks." Draco said, shrugging.

"That would explain how you knew that spell." Hermione said. Draco rolled his eyes at her. The three of them made there way to the potions classroom.

Once they arrived they sat down in their seats. Hermione and Harry next to each other and Draco by himself.

Dumbledore sat in front of them with Snape. "Has anyone here heard of the Umbra Jewel?" he asked.

Hermione immediately raised her hand. "Hermione." Dumbledore said, sending a smile her way.

"The Umbra Jewel is ancient artifact made by Godric Gryfindor." She said.

"Tell us the story." Dumbledor said.

"Um, okay. It was said that Godric Gryfindor once fell desperately in love with a Muggle. Her name was Elizabeth Living. Now Elizabeth was a gorgeous women. Every man who laid eyes on her would want to marry her, but Elizabeth would kindly refuse. Then came along Godric. She admired Godric for his bravery, and asked _him _to marry her. Now, Godric was a very kind man and wanted Elizabeth to know everything about him before they got married. He told her he was a wizard. Instead of running away and revealing his secret to the world, Elizabeth loved him just the same. For a wedding present, Godric made the Umbra Jewel. A necklace with a white stone in the center. A month before Godric and Elizabeth's wedding, Elizabeth died of a deadly disease. Godric took the Umbra Jewel and buried it underneath Hogwarts. It was said that while he was mourning over Elizabeth's death, he put a curse on the Umbra Jewel. If it were to break it would turn black and deadly results would occur." Hermione said. "No one has ever found the jewel."

"Correction." Dumbledore said pulling out something in his pocket. He held in his fist before showing it to Harry, Draco, and Hermione.

"The Umbra Jewel." Harry whispered.

The jewel was cracked in half and the darkest shade of black you could imagine. Hermione gasped. "So, the story is true?" She asked.

"Yes, indeed." Dumbledor said. "Many years ago, a certain student was in class. The class was on how to uncover Magical Artifacts, a class we no longer serve here at Hogwarts. This student dug up this jewel. She had no idea it was the Umbra Jewel. I'm pretty sure she didn't even know what the Umbra Jewel was. It was still white then."

"I called her to my office one day. She was wearing it. Curious, I asked to see it. In the attempt of taking it off she dropped and cracked it." Dumbledor said.

"Who was it?" Harry asked.

Dumbledor stared at Harry before saying, "Harry, that student was your mother."


End file.
